Loves Fight
by keami huyga
Summary: Sequel to Loves Soft Kiss, Sai and Sakura have begun dating. But what will happen when an unexpected guest arrives during a date?


_**Loves Fight**_

**Sequel to **_**Loves Soft Kiss**_

Several months had passed since Sai had told Sakura that he loved her. Their relationship since then had been a little bumpy, but both were happy. Well…Sakura was happy. Sai was still trying to figure out the other feelings he had discovered, but he was learning. Slowly, but he was learning. Everyone had taken notice of the closeness of the two, and even commented on how their relationship was good for each other.

It was another day when people were complimenting them again that Sai decided to try and take Sakura on a private date. He had it planned perfectly (thanks to his mangas). A picnic in a meadow he had discovered, and a walk through the woods. He was…nervous, was that it? He couldn't remember. But he did know he was happy to see Sakura coming towards him with a wide smile on her face. He wrapped her into a gentle hug, taking in the smell of her skin. It always reminded him of cherry blossoms.

"Good morning Sakura-chan." he breathed in her ear. She blushed slightly as the love in his voice flooded her soul. She always felt whole next to him. There was no more darkness on the used to be empty soul.

"Good morning Sai." Sakura stepped back to look Sai in the face. He had a true smile on his face. It never failed to make Sakura's day better.

"I have a surprise for you." he bounced slightly in excitement.

"It must be a big surprise." she laughed. "Your bouncing from excitement."

Sai chuckled a little, not sure if he liked this emotion now. But needless to say, he still wanted to take her on the surprise date. So, grabbing her hand, he headed for the picnic he had already set up.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked, laughing nervously.

"Don't be nervous. It's ok. I just want to give you something special. Something you deserve."

Sakura blushed again and remained silent. They walked for about twenty minutes. Sai smiled again as he felt Sakura get nervous again. They were close, so he wasn't worried about her getting scared and running away before she could what he had planned. In fact, they had arrived.

"Surprise." he pulled her forward and she gasped in…well…surprise. In front of her lay a regular picnic basket, but under it was a cloth made of soft purple material. Woven into the cloth was stars made of silver. They sparkled in the midmorning sun, giving everything a heavenly glow. Magic flowed through the air as incense burned through the tress. Lavender tickled her nose, and rose swam through her hair.

"Sai…it's…amazing!" Sakura turned towards him and tackled hug him. Sai had to step back because of the force of the hug. Sakura could be strong when she didn't mean to be. He wrapped her into a confident hug.

"I even made the lunch. Roast chicken, white bread, and macaroni." Sai put his hand on his chest. "Sakura-chan, I have a new feeling. It's like a swelling of happiness, or that I want to brag."

Sakura's laugh filled the meadow and the surrounding trees. The birds tweeted their noisy song as they flew away from the ones that had disturbed them.

"Sai, that's pride. Your proud of yourself for making all this by yourself. It's like a special type of happiness." Sakura pointed at the basket and incense. "Your happy that all your efforts paid off."

"Ohhh. Ok. I think I understand."

Sakura smiled as Sai pulled her towards the blanket. As they sat down Sai pulled out a rose from beside the basket. He shyly handed it to Sakura. Her smile grew as she sniffed it and placed it in her hair.

"Hold on. Don't move." Sai pulled his sketch book and his fingers flew as he drew Sakura. She looked so perfect to him. Her smile was better than the heavenly sparkle around them. As he was drawing the rose, Sai caught movement out of the corner of his eyes but he ignored it. He only looked to see what it was when Sakura screamed. There, in front of them, was the most unexpected sight. Sasuke Uchiha stood on the tree right behind Sai. But the Uchiha didn't even pay attention to the young artist. At the moment, he only had eyes for Sakura.

"Sakura…" Sasuke muttered, seeming to go back in his memory. "It's been to long. I've missed you so much."

Sakura stared in disbelief at the sight in front of her. The one who had caused her darkness for so long had come back. Tears of sorrow filled her eyes as she remembered the loneliness that had filled her heart. Sai could feel the sorrow float off Sakura in waves. Sasuke could see the tears fall down her face and jumped to land in front of her. Sai took this in and stood protectively in front of his cherry blossom.

"It seems you have friend Sakura. Who is this?" Sasuke's eyes went cold as he stared daggers at Sai.

"My name is Sai. I'm Sakura's boyfriend." Sai took his voice to make it emotionless.

"Boyfriend? HA! Everyone knew that Sakura loved me when we were genin. And I would bet she still loves me now. In fact, that's the whole reason I came back." Sasuke's voice began to soften as he continue to speak. "Sakura, I've missed you so much. I was angry everyday since I left the village. It took me all this time to realized I have loved you since the academy. Please, Sakura, I need you."

"Sasuke…I…I…" Sakura's voice faltered.

"You are despicable." Sai's voice was low and dangerous. "You left her when her love for you was strong. She kept believing you would come back. As months passed, darkness slowly began to fill her very being. You are the reason she was miserable. You were the reason she hated life. You were the reason she never smiled."

Sasuke smirked.

"She would never let that happen to her. And besides, who are you to say that? You're an Anbu, with no emotions. How would you know what love was? I bet you aren't even sure you love her." Sasuke's voice had also gone low and filled with venom. "You aren't right for her. She deserves someone who knows when they need to smile, or when they need to cry."

Sai was taken aback. He had doubted himself several times over the past few months, but he had always found a reason to get rid of the doubt. Sakura had always seen doubt in his eyes. But she had also seen the love over shadow the doubt. When Sasuke had looked at her a few minutes ago, she had only seen them filled with hate. The thought of the hate filled eyes made her shudder. She looked up at her boyfriend. His eyes were filled with sorrow. She could tell that what Sasuke said had cut his heart, but what made it worse was the fact that Sai had been fighting these feelings since they started dating. This pushed Sakura over the edge.

"Face it" sneered Sasuke. "You aren't worth Sakura's lov…"

"Shut up." both boys turned and faced Sakura. Angry poured out of every pore of his body.

"Sakura?" Sai asked, dropping to his knees.

"Sai," she hissed, "Move."

Sai obediently moved out of the way. Sasuke took this as another way to jeer at Sai, calling him a spineless sissy. Sakura slowly pulled her gloves on, making sure to flex her hands in each glove. Sasuke barely noticed. He was still sneering at Sai.

"Sasuke." it was Sakura who spoke. "Shut up."

Sasuke barely heard the words as a gloved hand slammed into his jaw. The missing-nin was sent flying back into the tress. Several snapped before he stopped. Sakura looked up at him.

"If you ever say anything about Sai again, I will kill you. He took me from that hell of an abyss that I was in and saved me from it. And you know why I was that abyss? Because YOU left me! Because YOU wanted revenge so much that no one else mattered! And because YOU never saw anyone as a friend, except Naruto. And even then, you hated him to a agree. It was always about YOU. Never me, never Naruto, never anybody. And all those times I showed I love you, you would just turn to me with those empty, hateful eyes and ignore it." Sakura was trembling with anger now. Fury burned in her eyes. Sasuke picked himself up off the ground as he ripped the blood off his chin. In his eyes was…fear, anger, sorrow. Sakura continued to glare at him.

"And even though I was always angry towards him, Sai began to love me. When he told me, all I could see was love in his eyes." Sakura's fury cooled slightly as she glanced at Sai. Sai had positioned himself in a tree above her and even had pulled his scroll out to draw his feared beasts.

"So, there's no room for me?" Sasuke began to laugh. "Good. I had to know if you still loved me or not. And since you don't, it will make this job a lot easier." Sasuke pulled his sword out of it's sheath and activated his sharigon. Sakura stared at his eyes and was automatically caught in a genjutsu. Sasuke raised his sword and rushed towards Sakura. In seconds, ink beasts surrounded him.

"I know enough," Sai stated, "to know that I'm angry. And for you to try and kill my blossom, makes me feel like tearing you to pieces for slowly."

Sasuke easily knocked the ink beasts away. The smile on is face was pure evil.

"You know that you don't know feelings. There is no way you can feel love, hate, sorrow." Sasuke's confident sneer only pissed Sai off more. "Why?" Sai had let his voice go flat again.

"Lord Orochimaru said to destroy any ties I still had with the village to prove I was ready for the power he wants to give me." Sasuke's eyes shown with greed. But something else was hidden under the greed. "I gladly agreed, knowing only to soon I could be over with this mission and finally gain enough power to kill Itachi. So the first person I had on my list was Sakura. I knew that if I caught her alone I could easily kill her. You're the only thing standing in my way now."

"I can tell you now, you are NOT going to get even one scratch on her." Sai pulled out his sword, prepared to strike without a moments hesitation. Sasuke looked at the sword, and replaced his.

"I'm not going to kill you know. I want to torture you first." Sasuke causally flung some shuriken at Sakura, who was still trapped in a genjutsu. Sai was able to block to, but the third landed in Sakura's right arm, burying its self deep in her arm. Blood poured out of the wound. Sai turned back towards Sasuke to kill him, but he was gone. Sai replaced his sword and dropped to his knees beside Sakura.

"Release." he muttered. Placing his hands on Sakura's shoulders, he brought her out of the genjutsu. Sakura looked around then flinched at the pain in her arm.

"Sai, what happened?" confusion twisted itself onto Sakura's face.

"Don't worry about it." Sai whispered softy. He had pulled the shuriken out of her arm and she began to heal it. When the bleeding had stopped, Sai pulled Sakura into a tight hug.

"He ruined the date." Sai could feel..sorrow in chest.

"It's ok Sai. We can just go to the ramen shop." Sakura gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"But there's another reason I wanted to bring you out here." Sai reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. Sakura eyed the simple silver band with the five shiny diamonds on it. Each one was cut into the shape of a heart. Tears filled Sakura's eyes.

"Sai…you do know what that is?" a few tears feel down her cheek.

"A promise ring. I want you to know that I love you beyond a shadow of a doubt. If you wish, I want to marry you when we get older." Sai could feel the nervous feeling again. He waited as Sakura stared at the ring.

"I…I don't know what to say." Sai's heart feel a little. "But I do know what to do."

Sakura gave Sai a tight hug and snuggled as close as she could.

"Nothing would make me happier than to marry you in the future."

Sai smiled as he placed the ring on her finger. Then Sai did the one thing that Sakura loved the most. He pulled her face up and gently placed a kiss on her lips.

"Come." Sai picked her up in his arms. "Lets go to the ramen shop to celebrate."

Sakura chuckled as she moved herself onto his back. Sai had a knew feeling in his heart. It was a mixture of pride and love. He would have to ask Sakura later.

**. . .**

Several miles away, a lone boy was crying. The raven haired boy had never expected Sakura to reject him. The lie he had told about ties to the village still rang in his mind, and the shuriken in her arm. He was so sure that Sai would have been able to block all of them.

"No." Sasuke whispered. "I will get her back. She will be mine."

He stood up and wiped away his tears. Sakura would be his, no matter what. He was so certain that he smiled a true smile and headed back for his home, already planning how to take her.


End file.
